Crash & Burn
by NaomiDa
Summary: BangHim & DaeJae dans lequel Himchan et Daehyun sont des filles, Youngjae est un pervers qui veut toucher les seins de Daehyun, Yongguk ne comprend pas tout tout de suite, Jieun essaye de draguer, Hyosung et Sunhwa n'ont pas l'air copines et Junhong fait une fête.


**Crash & Burn**

Yongguk trouvait qu'Himchan se transformait en véritable pétasse dès qu'elle s'approchait à moins de cent mètres de Hyosung. Au lieu d'être la fille un peu bruyante mais rigolote de d'habitude, elle devenait exactement comme toutes ces autres filles cherchant à tout prix à se faire remarquer. Elle se mettait à parler de sujets stupides comme de mode ou de boysbands, passait son temps à glousser aussi fort que possible et collait ce pauvre Jongup en le complimentant sur ses muscles, son sourire ou sa façon de danser.

C'était frustrant pour Yongguk de voir sa meilleur amie d'enfance se transformer ainsi sous ses yeux en à peine un battement de cil et il avait beau dire à l'adolescente ce qu'il en pensait, celle-ci lui répondait toujours qu'il racontait n'importe quoi.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis seuls, face à face dans la cafétéria du lycée ce midi là après qu'Himchan ait lâchement abandonné Yongguk toute la matinée pour passer les trois heures de cours qu'ils avaient assise à côté de Sunhwa à chuchoter et glousser. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, Himchan occupée à manger son sandwich au thon alors que Yongguk était occupé à la regarder se mettre de la mayonnaise sur les lèvres en mangeant.

Lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer, elle haussa un sourcil mais au lieu d'utiliser la serviette en papier posée sur la table juste devant elle, elle passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, d'abord l'inférieure puis la supérieure, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Yongguk.

Ce dernier, sachant très bien que c'était certainement Hyosung qui avait montré à Himchan comment faire ça, ne réagit pas, recommençant à manger son propre sandwich.

- Tu fais quoi après les cours ?

Yongguk releva les yeux à cette question et haussa les épaules.

- Parfait, sourit Himchan. Le nouveau tome de Ghostwalkers est sorti et il faut _à tout prix_ que je l'achète !

- Tu lis toujours ces horreurs ? Ya vraiment que les filles pour être intéressées à ce truc.

Himchan lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, un sourire pourtant au coin des lèvres car elle savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux des personnages masculins de ces livres.

- Exactement, répondit sarcastiquement Yongguk, j'aimerais tellement être imaginaire moi aussi...

- Et faire fantasmer des millions de filles.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, continua l'autre, toi aussi tu auras le charme de Gator un jour... avec beaucoup d'entraînement et de chance.

- Tant que j'ai pas un nom aussi stupide que lui tout va bien.

Il reçu un second coup de pied, celui-ci donné avec bien plus de force que le premier, et grimaça de douleur.

- N'insulte pas mon préféré ! s'écria Himchan en pointant un index dans sa direction.

Elle soupira ensuite, voyant Yongguk se frotter le tibia en fronçant les sourcils, et posa ce qui restait de son déjeuner sur son plateau.

- Mange, ordonna-t-elle, ton air de chien battu a suffi à te faire pardonner même si tu l'as bien mériter.

- C'est ça, marmonna son meilleur ami, un rictus apparaissant pourtant sur son visage alors qu'Himchan partait dans un long monologue sur les personnages et l'histoire de ses romans préférés.

xxx

L'après midi de Yongguk se passa aussi normalement que d'habitude. Il n'avait que deux heures de sport avant d'être enfin libre et même si Himchan l'avait de nouveau laisser tomber dès qu'ils avaient fini de manger pour retourner avec Hyosung et sa clique, Junhong l'avait rejoint et ils avaient passé une bonne partie du cours à parler de musique.

Lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'Himchan l'attendait déjà. Elle se mit d'ailleurs à sautiller sur place dès qu'elle l'aperçut et passa le bras autour de celui de Yongguk quand il la rejoignit.

- Si j'avais su qu'un simple livre te pousserait à te changer aussi vite...

- C'est pas un simple livre Bbang, c'est Kadan Montague.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira Himchan.

Yongguk ne chercha pas plus loin, content de simplement suivre l'adolescente souriante qui commença à parler de leur série américaine préférée qu'ils regardaient ensemble chaque semaine.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas lent et n'atteignirent la libraire qu'une demie heure plus tard, à la plus grande joie d'Himchan qui se précipita vers le rayon où se situait son livre. Yongguk la suivit d'un pas bien plus tranquille et ils commencèrent à se diriger tous les deux vers la caisse une fois le précieux livre entre les mains de l'adolescente mais furent arrêtés quand quelqu'un appela le prénom de cette dernière.

D'un geste presque théâtre qui fit voler ses cheveux, Himchan se retourna, coupée en plein milieu de ce qu'elle était en train de dire, et sourit en voyant Jieun, Hyosung et Daehyun s'approcher.

Yongguk serra les mâchoires pour empêcher un juron de lui échapper. Son après-midi avec Himchan venait de tomber à l'eau – il n'était pas assez stupide pour espérer que les trois filles qui venaient de les rejoindre allaient les laisser partir comme ça. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne les aimait pas, Jieun était gentille et il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Daehyun qui malgré sa poitrine impressionnante par rapport à son corps minuscule (il adorait se moquer du fait qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'à peine à l'épaule) était vraiment loin d'être superficielle. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui coinçait.

Ce quelque chose étant qu'Himchan l'ignorait depuis quelques temps dès qu'une de ces filles ou Sunhwa était dans les parages.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais Channie, s'écria Hyosung, on aurait toutes fait le trajet ensemble !

Hyosung faisait toujours abstraction de Yongguk et ce dernier avait depuis longtemps déjà arrêté de se demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle l'aime si peu, il se contentait d'essayer de tenir Himchan aussi loin que possible d'elle.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'achèterais que ce week-end.

- Je sais mais Jaebum-oppa m'a prêté assez d'argent pour le livre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre ce week-end pour voir ce qu'il va arriver à Kadan, c'est un de mes préférés.

Himchan lâcha une espèce de couinement en réponse et se lança immédiatement dans une série de spéculations sur le contenu du livre, laissant les trois autres hors de la conversation tandis que le groupe reprenait sa route vers la caisse.

Jieun lança un sourire timide au seul garçon présent qui lui répondit par un sourire égal puis, faute de savoir quoi faire, il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Daehyun pour voir ce que celle-ci faisait sur son portable.

« _Je vais t'arracher les tripes avec ma pince à épiler et les donner à manger à un porc malade_ » écrivait-elle.

- Youngjae ? demanda Yongguk en ricanant lorsqu'elle envoya le message.

- Touché ! répondit-elle en lui lançant un grand sourire. Il a encore essayé de me toucher les seins en sport et arrête pas de me harceler pour me demander pourquoi je ne le laisse pas faire. J'espère enfin lui faire comprendre le message.

Yongguk hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il compatissait alors que le portable de l'adolescente vibrait. Tous deux se penchèrent vers l'écran tactile de l'appareil pour y lire la réponse : « _Mmh, j'imagine que tu n'ignores pas ce qui se trouve pas très loin de mes tripes ? Ca m'a l'air un peu ''cochon'' ce que tu dis ;)_ »

Daehyun ne se retint pas d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivie par Yongguk qui ne remarqua pas les regards de Hyosung et Himchan qui se tournèrent vers eux avant que les deux adolescentes ne se mettent à parler à toute vitesse à voix basse.

- Ce mec est dingue, fit Yongguk, recevant un hochant de tête en réponse.

xxx

Himchan était allongée sur le lit de Yongguk, la tête appuyée sur son oreiller, et lisait tranquillement le livre qu'elle avait acquis la veille. Elle n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'elle était arrivée, se contentant d'entrer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami en souriant, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, avant de prendre place sur son lit et se plonger dans sa lecture. Bien sûr, cela ne dérangeait pas Yongguk – il avait toujours préféré faire ses devoirs dans le silence – cependant il trouvait cela étrange que pour une fois, Himchan ne dise rien et se contente de lire sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas ? finit par demander l'adolescent.

- Hm ? répondit simplement Himchan sans même lever les yeux.

- Ça fait presque deux heures que t'es là sans faire aucun bruit, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je croyais que tu préférais quand je me tais ? C'est ce que tu me répètes à chaque fois.

- C'est vrai mais pas aussi soudainement... surtout en lisant ton bouquin d'habitude tu fais des bruits suspects, soupire, rigole... alors que là, rien.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit.

- Okay alors si tu veux tout savoir : hiiiiiii !

Au terrible hurlement suraigu qu'elle poussa, Yongguk sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul naturel.

- C'est un truc de dingue ! cria-t-elle sans remarquer la grimace que faisait son meilleur ami. Les trois membres qu'on connaît le plus de la team 1 rejoignent Kadan pour l'aider ! T'imagines pas à quel point Gator et Nico m'ont manqué je suis si contenteeeee ! Et apparemment les jumeaux et Mari vont les rejoindre ça va être trop bieeeeeeen ! J'arrive pas à m'arrêter de lire depuis hier ! J'ai dû cacher le livre cette nuit pour être sûre de dormir tellement il est génial. Et l'histoire principale prend un tournant de fou parce qu'on se rend compte qu'ils n'ont pas qu'un seul ennemis mais plusieurs ! Dont Violette qui est l'une des leurs tu comprends !

Yongguk hocha la tête, sachant pourtant que c'était inutile car Himchan continua à monologuer sans même reprendre son souffle, comme elle le faisait souvent pour lui parler de choses qu'elle adorait. Il la regarda faire sans rien dire, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres car c'était cette Himchan la vraie, et il savait qu'il était l'une des seules personnes à avoir la chance de réellement la voir.

- Donc là où j'en suis ils viennent de commencer l'attaque sur les gars mais c'est super difficile car ils doivent les éliminer le plus rapidement possible car si la mort de l'un d'eux se fait savoir, tous les autres vont partir se cacher et alors les ghostwalkers ne pourront plus les arrêter.

Himchan sembla redescendre enfin sur Terre car elle s'arrêta net et se rassit correctement – s'étant mise à genoux sur le lit lors de son discours enflammé.

- Enfin tu vois, c'est cool, fit-elle pour conclure.

- Ouep, ça a l'air cool, répondit Yongguk.

Elle lui sourit, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas suivi, mais le fait qu'il fasse au moins semblant lui suffisait.

- Tu peux retourner à tes devoirs et me laisser lire la suite du coup maintenant que t'es rassuré sur mon état mental ?

Yongguk hocha la tête.

- J'ai la confirmation qu'il ne s'est pas amélioré mais c'est déjà mieux que s'il s'était dégradé.

- Pff, t'es juste jaloux parce que toi aussi t'aimerais être aussi génial que Kadan Montague.

- Et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de qui c'est.

Himchan leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans sa position de départ sur le lit en soupirant que Yongguk était irrécupérable. Elle garda pourtant son sourire au visage et à chaque pages, Yongguk l'entendait maintenant s'exclamer, soupirer, glousser ou même parfois gémir ou couiner.

Il ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire.

xxx

Ce Vendredi-là, quand Yongguk entra au lycée, il fut accueilli par une Himchan qui lui sauta dans les bras en couinant sans complexe, le visage calé contre sa clavicule. Bien moins surpris qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, le garçon se contenta de lui tapoter entre les omoplates en attendant qu'elle s'exprime.

- J'ai fini mon livre ce matin ! chouina-t-elle enfin lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, gardant pourtant les bras autour de son cou. Il va falloir que j'attende cinq mois maintenant qu'ils le traduisent en coréen avant de pouvoir lire la suite.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'une moue accompagnée de deux immenses yeux larmoyants qui n'eurent pour effet que d'amuser Yongguk.

- Tu auras peut-être le temps de faire tes devoirs de physique pour passer le temps alors.

Indignée, Himchan lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en le lâchant, sa moue devenant encore plus prononcée.

- Comment est-ce que tu _oses_ te moquer de moi ? Cette histoire est beaucoup trop passionnante pour que je puisse attendre comme ça ! A tous les coups je ne vais pas survivre tous ces mois d'attente et tu rigoleras moins lorsque la seule personne à bien vouloir traîner avec toi sera morte.

Yongguk roula des yeux pour seule réponse et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente, se mettant ensuite en route pour leur premier cours, ne la lâchant pas lorsqu'elle essaya de se dégager.

- Arrête de faire la tête, je vais voir si je peux essayer de le trouver sur internet si tu veux et au pire, lis-le en anglais ton satané bouquin.

- Mais je ne comprends pas en anglais !

- Alors on le lira ensemble et je t'expliquerais, soupira Yongguk.

Il essaya d'avoir l'air blasé mais à l'exclamation de joie que la jeune fille poussa et surtout, au bisou qu'elle déposa sur sa joue en murmurant un remerciement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rougir.

Himchan ne se libéra de son emprise que lorsqu'elle aperçut Hyosung vers laquelle elle se précipita pour lui parler de la fin du livre, au plus grand regret de l'adolescent.

xxx

- Salut Yongguk, fit Jieun d'une voix timide en s'essayant à sa droite à la pause déjeuner.

- Hey, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, les joues rosissantes, et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! s'écria Daehyun une seconde plus tard en se laissant tomber de l'autre côté de Yongguk, posant bien plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû sa boite à bento et ses sandwichs sur la table.

- Comment une fille aussi petite que toi peut autant manger ? questionna Yongguk.

Daehyun haussa simplement les épaules et mordit dans un onigiri presque aussi gros qu'un pamplemousse.

- Et toi Yongguk, tu ne manges pas ? demanda Jieun.

- Si mais j'attends Himchan, c'est elle qui insiste pour me faire à manger tous les midis.

- Oh...

Il ne fit pas attention à la réponse de Jieun alors qu'Himchan, suivie par Youngjae et Hyosung, s'attablait face à lui. Le grognement de Daehyun à la vue de Youngjae fut la seule chose qu'il enregistra avant qu'une boite à bento violette ne soit posée devant lui par sa meilleure amie qui lui lança un sourire tendre.

- J'ai fait des sushis parce que je sais que ça fait longtemps que t'en as pas mangé. Il y a aussi de la salade et j'ai ajouté _un_ takoyaki.

Yongguk sourit à la mention du takoyaki, une blague entre eux datant de leur dernière année de collège, et se dépêcha d'ouvrir son bento et goûter l'un des nombreux sushi au saumon.

Il gémit dès que le morceau de poisson cru toucha son palet et lança un hochement de tête appréciatif en direction d'Himchan qui y répondit par un sourire en commençant elle aussi à manger.

- Yongguk est tellement chanceux ! gémit Daehyun, les yeux tournés vers le déjeuner de celui-ci. Je paierais tellement cher pour pouvoir manger la cuisine d'Himchan tous les jours.

Youngjae ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, un rictus pervers aux lèvres, mais Himchan lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre syllabe, et haussa les épaules.

- Il m'aide pour mes devoirs et porte parfois mon sac jusqu'à chez moi quand on rentre des cours alors je peux bien faire ça pour lui non ?

Jieun se mordit la lèvre avant de poser précautionneusement sa main sur l'avant bras de Yongguk.

- Tu aimes manger japonais ? demanda-t-elle.

Yongguk hocha la tête, la bouche trop pleine de riz et saumon pour pouvoir parler, et vit l'adolescente sourire avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

- On devrait sortir ensemble un jour alors, je connais un super restau' de ramen près de chez moi.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, totalement naïf et aveugle aux regards des trois autres filles assises avec lui – Youngjae étant trop occupé à plonger le regard dans le décolleté de Daehyun.

- Bon, fit Hyosung après plus d'une minute de silence. Est-ce que quelqu'un a regardé le dernier épisode de Pretty Little Liars ?

Jieun acquiesça immédiatement tandis que Daehyun se penchait par dessus la table pour frapper Youngjae en plein sur le front et qu'Himchan gardait le silence, les yeux tournés vers ses sushis identiques à ceux de Yongguk mais bien moins nombreux.

- Si tu finis pas je les veux bien, chuchota son meilleur ami.

Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard, et secoua la tête.

- On partage ce qui me reste ? proposa-t-elle à la place.

Il tendit ses baguettes vers son bento, lui lançant un immense sourire qui laissa apparaître ses dents et gencives, lui donnant l'air adorablement stupide et elle ne s'empêcha pas de le lui faire remarquer en ricanant.

Pour seule réponse, le sourire de l'adolescent s'agrandit alors qu'il riait.

xxx

Ce fut sans surprise que Yongguk découvrit Himchan assise sur son perron le lendemain alors qu'il rentrait du restaurant que Jieun avait voulu lui montrer.

Cette dernière n'avait pas menti, les ramens servis là-bas étaient délicieux mais pas autant que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de manger avec Himchan quand l'un d'eux déprimait ou avait besoin de déstresser.

- Alors, comment était ton rendez-vous avec Jieun ? demanda Himchan lorsque l'adolescent la rejoignit.

- C'était pas un rendez-vous, on a juste mangé au restaurant entre amis.

- En tête à tête ?

- Daehyun ne t'a pas prévenu ? Elle était là aussi avec Youngjae.

- Waoh, un double-date dans ce cas.

Yongguk lança un regard intrigué à sa meilleure amie.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Parce qu'on dirait presque que tu m'accuses d'essayer de sortir avec Jieun là.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Himchan en croisant les bras. Est-ce que c'est ton intention ?

- Sortir avec Jieun ? Non. Elle est gentille mais pas mon style du tout.

- Ah, parce que tu as un style maintenant.

De plus en plus surpris, Yongguk chercha le regard fuyant de la jeune fille face à lui et reprit la parole une fois qu'il fut sûre qu'elle ne détournerait plus les yeux.

- Il se passe quelque chose dont je ne devrais être au courant ?

- Absolument pas, répondit-elle sèchement. Je suis juste curieuse car je découvre tout un tas de trucs depuis ce matin.

- Quoi ?

- Alors, ton style de fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes du sujet, tu as peur de répondre ?

Il secoua la tête, bouche bée et sans mot devant sa meilleure amie qui s'énervait sans qu'il n'arrive à en comprendre la raison.

- Parce que si je regarde par rapport à tes ex, et tu n'en as pas tant que ça Dieu merci, je dirais que tu aimes celles qui sont vulgaires, avec de l'eye-liner partout au point de ressembler à des pandas, et un fâcheux penchant pour porter des t-shirts trop courts qui laissent leur nombril à la vue de tous.

- Himchan c'est quoi ton problème au juste ? répliqua Yongguk, sentant son étonnement mué soudainement en colère.

- Rien, j'ai aucun problème. Je vois d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi j'en aurais un alors que mon meilleur ami décide de sortir avec _Jieun_ sans même me prévenir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais prévenu ? On a mangé des ramens entre amis, je vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde ou c'est si grave.

- T'as raison, ça me regarde absolument pas. Je vois même pas pourquoi on en parle. Tu peux faire ce que bon te semble avec elle, j'en ai rien à faire.

Et sans mot de plus, Himchan le bouscula et partit d'un pas rapide, laissant Yongguk seul devant sa porte d'entrée à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

xxx

- Hé Youngjae ! appela Yongguk le Lundi matin suivant lorsqu'il aperçut l'autre dans un couloir. Il faut que je te pose une question.

- Vas-y.

- Samedi au restaurant, tu qualifierais ça de comment ?

- De vraiment génial puisqu'après Daehyun m'a invité chez elle et qu'on a passé deux heures à s'embrasser en faisant semblant de regarder Avengers.

- Waoh... donc c'était réellement un rendez-vous ?

- T'avais pas remarqué ?

Yongguk secoua la tête, embarrassé lorsque Youngjae commença à se moquer de lui.

- C'est pour ça que t'étais aussi gentil avec Jieun sans aller trop loin alors ? La pauvre, c'est vraiment pas cool pour elle.

- Mais comment j'étais censé savoir qu'elle est intéressée dans ce sens là ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est elle qui t'a invité et que les deux autres seules personnes avec vous étaient les deux seuls qui se tournent autour depuis pas mal de temps déjà ?

Le plus vieux des deux ne répondit pas, comprenant enfin pourquoi Himchan (voire même tout le monde !) avait cru qu'il s'intéressait à Jieun. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas le réaction de sa meilleure amie.

- Merci, finit-il par dire tandis que Daehyun s'approchait d'eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Youngjae se fit gifler par l'adolescente lorsqu'il essaya de lui toucher la poitrine et Yongguk décida de les laisser régler ça entre eux et rejoindre Himchan.

xxx

Trouver sa meilleure amie fut bien plus dur que ça n'aurait dû l'être mais Yongguk préféra ne pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle et de Sunhwa avec qui elle était en grande conversation.

Les deux adolescentes se turent brutalement lorsqu'il les rejoignit et Himchan pinça les lèvres, le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Te parler.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

Surpris, Yongguk lança un regard à Sunhwa qui haussa simplement les sourcils sans ne rien dire.

- Seul à seul si possible.

Himchan et Sunhwa échangèrent un long regard avant que cette dernière ne parte.

- Écoute Himchan, commença immédiatement Yongguk, j'ai parlé avec Youngjae et j'ai été stupide de pas voir que c'était plus qu'une sortie entre amis pour Jieun, mais je t'assure que j'aurais pas accepté sinon !

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, croisant les bras.

- Je sais absolument pas pourquoi t'es énervée après moi pour être honnête mais je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas si tu n'as aucune idée de ce que t'as fait, répliqua Himchan.

Yongguk lui offrit un sourire penaud et passa nerveusement la main sur sa nuque.

- Et arrête de faire cette tête, soupira Himchan en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca te donne l'air encore plus stupide.

Elle baissa les yeux après avoir dit ça mais Yongguk avait déjà eu le temps de voir le petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il ne réfléchit donc pas plus et commença à rire en attirant Himchan contre lui pour l'enlacer. Elle lui rendit son étreinte par pur automatisme et aucun d'eux n'ajouta rien d'autre, restant au beau milieu du couloir à s'enlacer, Yongguk le nez plongé dans les cheveux d'Himchan tandis qu'elle avait le visage contre sa gorge.

Ils durent pourtant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre lorsque la sonnerie retentit mais ne se lâchèrent pas et Yongguk sourit en voyant qu'Himchan ne semblait pour une fois absolument pas dérangée par les mains qu'il avait posé sur ses hanches, bien au contraire, puisqu'elle avait elle-même les siennes posées sur son torse.

- Tu peux ne pas m'abandonner pour Sunhwa ce matin s'il te plait ?

Himchan sourit mais secoua le tête.

- Je lui ai promis d'être à côté d'elle pour la première heure mais pour les autres ya pas de problèmes.

- Okay.

Yongguk remarqua qu'elle se tendit brusquement et sembla pâlir lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle mais elle se laissa faire quand il posa doucement les lèvres sur sa pommette et elle lui lança un sourire timide alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau.

- On va être en retard, murmura-t-il.

Himchan hocha la tête, délogea enfin ses mains de son torse en l'effleurant et l'attrapa par le poignet pour lui faire passer un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle avait un bras enlaçant innocemment sa taille.

Il sourit mais n'ajouta rien et passa son heure de cours suivante à lui lancer des regards, des sourires ou des grimaces à travers la classe tandis que Youngjae, assis à côté de lui, n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec les cheveux de Daehyun dont la table se trouvait juste devant la leur.

xxx

- Alors, vous sortez enfin ensemble Youngjae et toi ? demandait Himchan en croquant dans une tranche de concombre lorsque Yongguk s'approcha de la table où ils avaient l'habitude de manger.

Daehyun haussa les épaules, jouant avec le riz posé devant elle dans son bento.

Himchan accueillit l'adolescent avec un sourire et posa le bento qu'elle lui avait préparé devant lui alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle.

- Je comprends pas, vous avez bien passé une après-midi à vous embrasser non ?

- Oui mais c'est pas ça le problème... le problème c'est que ce matin il a rien fait.

- Comment ça rien fait ? Me dit pas que...

- Si.

Himchan fit une tête bizarre tandis que Daehyun eut l'air encore plus abattu.

- Il a juste essayé de me toucher les seins, rien d'autre.

- Je vais le tuer !

Yongguk ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi elles réagissaient ainsi puisque Youngjae se comportait comme ça avec Daehyun depuis à peu près toujours. Il préféra cependant ne pas s'en mêler, sentant que s'il disait ce qu'il en pensait Himchan allait le frapper ou recommencer à lui faire la tête, et découvrit avec plaisir que cette dernière lui avait préparé des cuisses de poulet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires ? demanda celle-ci, le sortant de ses pensées.

- C'est un soupire de plaisir parce que ma meilleure amie est la meilleure de toute.

Himchan rougit légèrement et essaya de camoufler en vain son sourire.

- Il arrive ! fit soudainement Daehyun, rentrant la tête dans les épaules et se penchant vers les deux autres. Himchan il faut que tu m'aides, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

- Ignore-le, ça lui fera les pieds. Ne réagis même pas à ses allusions perverses ou quoique ce soit, tu vas voir que ça va le rendre dingue.

Daehyun hocha la tête et une seconde plus tard, Youngjae prenait place à côté d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut ! lança-t-il.

Yongguk fut le seul à lui répondre et il sentit le talon d'Himchan appuyer _très_ douloureusement sur son petit orteil sous la table.

- Ca va Daehyunnie ? essaya pourtant le nouvel arrivant.

Il avait tenté toute la matinée d'attirer son attention, Yongguk l'avait vu faire et se sentait un peu mal pour lui mais au regard qu'Himchan lui lança, il comprit qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait et que s'il disait quelque chose, il allait plus que certainement le regretter.

Il prit donc une grosse bouchée de poulet et mâcha lentement, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores depuis ce matin après m'avoir _gifler_ ?

Daehyun garda les yeux tournés vers son riz dont elle n'avait visiblement pas pris une seule bouchée et Youngjae commença à rougir de colère.

- Waoh, alors les autres avaient raison au final, j'arrive pas à y croire...

Daehyun releva enfin les yeux vers lui mais il s'était déjà levé et avait commencé à partir, son bento oublié sur la table.

- Que... quels autres ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque paniquée.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Himchan, visiblement toute aussi choquée qu'elle.

Personne ne bougea pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que Daehyun n'attrape le bento de Youngjae et saute presque de sa chaise pour se précipiter sur les pas de ce dernier.

Himchan se contenta de hausser les épaules lorsque Yongguk lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- J'espère qu'ils vont enfin se rendre compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-elle simplement.

xxx

Yongguk n'était pas souvent embarrassé devant Himchan. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et il se souvenait encore très bien du jour où elle avait baissé son pantalon et son slip avec alors qu'ils n'avait que quatre ans et qu'elle lui avait assuré que c'était quelque chose que les adultes faisaient tout le temps car elle l'avait vu dans un film un soir où elle était retournée en cachette dans le salon où ses parents regardaient la télévision.

Il avait jusqu'à présent toujours considéré ce souvenir comme la chose la plus embarrassante qui lui soit jamais arrivé devant Himchan mais cette après-midi semblait remettre cette croyance en question.

Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi gêné. L'adolescente était simplement assise sur son lit, une jambe repliée sous les fesses, et elle envoyait des messages sur son téléphone, se mordillant la lèvre comme elle le faisait souvent sans le remarquer, riant parfois des réponses qu'elle recevait.

La situation avait tout de banale et habituelle cependant Yongguk avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Et cette chose, c'était lui.

Himchan était rentrée chez elle et s'était changée avant de venir le voir, mettant une jupe verte plissée et un gros gilet noir en laine à la place de son uniforme. Elle avait aussi changé ses chaussettes pour en mettre une paire lui remontant jusqu'au dessus du genoux.

Et c'était ça le problème : ces fichues chaussettes laissant à Yongguk une vue des cuisses de l'adolescente.

Bien sûr il n'était pas stupide et s'était rapidement rendu compte que sa meilleure amie l'attirait peut-être un peu trop la première fois que son cœur avait fait un bon juste à cause de son odeur, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'au collège. Mais jusqu'à présent, cette attirance s'était arrêtée à cela : le rythme cardiaque un peu trop rapide à sa vue, quelques frissons par-ci par-là quand elle s'approchait trop et l'effleurait, un ou deux rougissements en réponse à ses compliments et c'était tout.

Les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la bouche de la jeune fille, son sourire, ses lèvres fines qui semblaient si parfaites, son odeur, son rire, sa voix. Tout. Il passait son temps à se demander ce que ça ferait s'il l'embrassait, s'il lui prenait la main au lieu de seulement la tenir par le bras ou les épaules, s'il l'attrapait et l'asseyait sur ses genoux, là maintenant tout de suite, et posait les mains sur ce qu'il voyait de ses cuisses pâles si musclées et _parfaites_.

Il gigota un peu et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Arrête de bouger comme ça, fit Himchan sans lever les yeux de son portable.

Elle le lâcha pour taper une réponse et Yongguk soupira, ses yeux se posant une nouvelle fois d'eux même sur les genoux de l'adolescente puis remontant doucement jusqu'à sa jupe.

C'était complètement ridicule. Il ne devait y avoir que trois centimètres de peau non couverte et pourtant, cela suffisait à l'affoler.

Énervé de ne pas contrôler ses réactions – et celles de son cœur – Yongguk se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur autre chose que la brune assise sur son lit qui gloussait silencieusement.

Il sursauta lorsque son propre portable se mit à sonner et décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

- Yongguk ? demanda la voix de Jieun.

- Jieun ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

L'adolescente rit nerveusement et Yongguk vit du coin de l'œil Himchan lui lancer un regard surpris.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais à la fête de Junhong vendredi.

- Non j'y vais pas. Je suis pas très fête tu sais.

Himchan roula des yeux et recommença à taper un message sur son portable.

- Oh c'est dommage... mais si jamais tu changes d'avis tu me préviens ?

- Euh oui... d'accord.

- Okay ! Bisous !

Yongguk n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché et il glissa son portable dans la poche de son jean, l'air dubitatif.

- Elle n'a vraiment pas honte, fit Himchan sans détourner les yeux de son portable. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi tout à l'heure en cours de sport... comme si je ne savais pas déjà tout ce qu'elle a bien pu me dire !

Son meilleur ami sourit et s'appuya contre son bureau, l'écoutant attentivement.

- Et le pire, quand elle s'est rendue compte que je savais déjà ce qu'elle me racontait, c'est qu'elle a commencé à me poser des questions sur toi ! « Oh, tu penses que Yongguk aime quel genre de fille ? », « Il est super intelligent, est-ce qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à étudier ou bien c'est un talent inné ? », « Et tu penses qu'il voudra bien sortir avec moi ? », persifla Himchan d'une voix plus aiguë que la sienne.

- Je suis à peu près certain qu'elle n'a pas demandé ça, rit Yongguk.

- Peu importe, répondit l'adolescente en croisant son regard. Elle m'a énervé et elle t'appelle même sur ton portable maintenant... Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle a ton numéro d'abord ?

Yongguk haussa des épaules, recevant un soupire en retour.

- Ca me gène pas trop qu'elle fasse tout ça tu sais...

Il attendit qu'Himchan fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche, certainement pour rétorquer, pour finir sa phrase.

- Puisque t'es vraiment adorable quand t'es jalouse. Un mal pour un bien on va dire.

Himchan devint rouge écrevisse et lui ordonna d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, sa voix un ton plus aigu que d'habitude.

- Mais c'est vrai ! répliqua immédiatement Yongguk. Et là tu rougis c'est encore mieux !

Il évita l'oreiller qu'elle lui lança et la rattrapa lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller avant de la faire basculer sur son lit, suivant le mouvement car elle s'accrocha à lui, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés de travers sur sa couette à rire et se débattre des mains de l'autre.

xxx

Une heure après cette bataille de chatouille improvisée, Yongguk était allongé sur son lit, Himchan à côté de lui avec les jambes posées sur les siennes. Aucun ne parlait et le seul mouvement dans la pièce provenait de Yongguk qui jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de l'adolescente.

Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et s'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait cru qu'elle dormait. Il profita pourtant quand même de cela pour la détailler autant que possible, promenant presque amoureusement le regard sur le visage aux traits fins tourné vers le plafond de sa chambre.

Himchan se mit brusquement à chanter, le faisant sursauter.

- _You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star_.

Elle avait la voix grave, bien plus grave que Rihanna du moins, et chantait les paroles bien plus lentement, prenant son temps sur chaque mot, mais d'une certaine manière c'était parfait. Le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas levée pour prendre la guitare de Yongguk posée juste à côté de la table de nuit remua les entrailles de ce dernier et il sourit, arrêtant le mouvement qu'il faisait sur ses cheveux pour l'écouter.

- _When the sun shines we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend take an oath I'ma stick it out to the end_.

Yongguk s'appuya sur un coude pour avoir une pleine vue de son visage et pas seulement son profil tandis qu'elle finissait le refrain.

- _Now that it's raining more than ever know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella_...

Elle fit durer la dernière note avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et croiser ceux de son meilleur ami, presque penché au dessus d'elle. Celui-ci lui souriait, le regard brillant de quelque chose qu'elle voyait souvent mais ne reconnaissait pas et elle le lui rendit, dévoilant ses dents.

- Tu aurais pu prendre la guitare, chuchota Yongguk, effrayé que la bulle qu'elle venait de créer entre eux en chantant n'explose s'il parlait plus fort.

Himchan secoua la tête.

- J'avais seulement envie de chanter.

Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait mais ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas s'éloigner et n'osant pas s'approcher.

Une minute s'écoula ainsi dans le silence le plus complet tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi, finit par annoncer Himchan.

Yongguk acquiesça mais ne bougea toujours pas.

A la place, il sentit le souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'Himchan venait de lever la main et l'avait posée sur sa joue. Ce geste semblait bien plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'à présent et l'idée de se baisser et embrasser sa meilleure amie à pleine bouche l'effleura lorsque cette dernière lui sourit tendrement.

- J'ai pas envie de tu partes, avoua alors Yongguk.

- J'ai pas envie de partir non plus.

Himchan le regardait avec de grands yeux marrons innocents qui semblaient pouvoir voir à travers lui alors, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Yongguk se baissa finalement vers elle, la voyant fermer les paupières, et une fois assez près d'elle pour que leur nez se touchent, leur souffle se mêlent et qu'Himchan ne soit la seule chose tangible semblant exister, il lui fit un bisou esquimau.

Il sentit le souffle de surprise qui lui échappa et vit ses yeux papillonner tandis qu'elle les rouvrait pour le regarder. Ils louchaient et il commençait à avoir mal au bras sur lequel reposait tout son poids mais lorsque la main d'Himchan glissa de sa joue à son cou et qu'elle commença à son tour à bouger la tête de droite à gauche, il eut l'impression de recevoir une impulsion électrique et sentit un frisson lui courir le long de l'échine.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende bien compte, sa main se posa sur la taille fine de l'adolescente alors qu'elle le tirait brusquement jusqu'à elle.

Yongguk se retrouva allongé au dessus d'elle, n'arrêtant jamais de frotter leur nez l'un contre l'autre alors qu'Himchan gigotait pour se placer correctement. Elle finit par passer une jambe autour d'un mollet de Yongguk et glisser sa main libre dans ses cheveux, souriant en voyant qu'elle le décoiffait.

Il n'y fit pas attention, s'appuyant à la place contre elle, son torse contre sa poitrine et leurs hanches se calant parfaitement contre celles de l'autre. Himchan trembla contre lui et agrippa ses cheveux avec force, récoltant un grognement en réponse tandis qu'il essayait de tempérer les flammes qui semblaient brûler dans son bassin.

Le bisou esquimau prit fin lorsque Himchan donna un coup de hanches contre Yongguk et rejeta la tête en arrière. L'adolescent en profita pour glisser le nez le long de sa gorge exposée, lui tirant un soupire de plaisir alors qu'elle continuait ses mouvements de bassin.

Elle ne semblait pas faire attention à l'érection appuyée contre sa cuisse, ou peut-être que ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais Yongguk sentait qu'il devait vite reprendre les choses en main avant qu'il ne soit plus capable de s'arrêter.

Il attrapa donc les hanches d'Himchan et les appuya contre le matelas pour les immobiliser avant de s'éloigner de son cou et croiser son regard brûlant.

Pendant une longue seconde, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait et seul le bruit de deux respirations haletantes résonna dans la chambre de l'adolescent tandis qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda finalement Himchan, les cheveux éparpillés dans tous les sens sur l'oreiller.

- J'essaye de nous arrêter parce qu'une seconde de plus et ça devenait impossible.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Qui te dis que je veux arrêter ?

Yongguk haussa un sourcil.

- Je te connais et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoique ce soit que tu pourrais ensuite regretter.

Himchan ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son meilleur ami la coupa.

- Tout va beaucoup trop vite là, je sais que tu aimes prendre ton temps et te poser des milliers de questions.

Il la regarda réfléchir avant qu'elle n'acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête.

- Tu m'énerves à toujours avoir raison, dit-elle simplement.

On lui répondit par un sourire et Yongguk roula sur le côté pour la laisser s'asseoir.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les remettant autant que possible en place, avant de se tourner vers Yongguk et essayer de le recoiffer en rigolant. Il se laissa faire, le cœur prêt à exploser de joie et les yeux tournés vers le sourire énorme qu'elle portait.

xxx

Yongguk sursauta lorsqu'il entra dans sa cuisine pour y découvrir Himchan assise, l'air content, en grande conversation avec sa mère.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur, espérant y trouver quelque chose à grignoter.

- Je parle avec madame Bang.

- Je t'interdis de parler avec ma mère.

Il referma la porte du réfrigérateur, n'y trouvant rien de satisfaisant à manger, et se tourna à temps pour voir Himchan lever les yeux au ciel et sa mère ricaner.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche un truc à manger, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un petit sourire presque compatissant et se leva pour s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

- Désolée de mettre fin à tes plans mais tu viens avec moi ce soir.

- Non, je n'irais pas à cette fête.

- Trop tard ta mère a déjà dit oui.

- Et j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

Himchan secoua la tête.

- Vas t'habiller et vite, j'ai dit à Daehyun qu'on arrivait dans une demi-heure !

Yongguk marmonna dans sa barbe tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, secrètement satisfait qu'elle soit venu le chercher.

xxx

Il faisait froid dehors mais ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de Junhong d'un pas rapide qui leur tint chaud et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, ce fut un Youngjae visiblement pompette qui les accueillit le premier.

- Hey ! cria-t-il, faisant durer la syllabe un peu trop longtemps. Comment ça va vous deux ?

Himchan lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as bu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton indigné. T'es censé aller voir Daehyun et arranger les choses entre vous ce soir, pas lui vomir dessus parce que t'as bu trop de bière !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle veut plus m'approcher alors tant pis, c'est pas grave. Je peux pas dire qu'on m'avait pas prévenu.

Yongguk échangea un regard surpris avec Himchan et alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par cela, Youngjae éclata de rire en déclarant qu'il adorait la chanson de Cascada qui commença à jouer depuis le salon et se retourna pour rejoindre cette pièce.

Himchan soupira, saisit la main de son meilleur ami et le tira après elle dans les escaliers sur lesquels était assise Daehyun qui fixait ses genoux sans rien dire, l'air sombre.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'il vient de dire Channie, pas la peine d'ajouter quoique ce soit, dit-elle quand les deux adolescents la rejoignirent.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous êtes tous les deux dans la même fête et au lieu d'en profiter, vous réconcilier et faire la fiesta jusqu'au bout de la nuit, vous préférez faire la tronche et ne rien régler ?

Puis, gardant la main de Yongguk dans la sienne, Himchan retourna sur ses pas et suivit le chemin que Youngjae venait d'emprunter.

Une trentaine d'adolescents se trouvaient dans le salon, la plupart en train de danser et le reste contre les murs, des verres à la main. Himchan n'y fit pourtant pas attention, remarquant presque immédiatement dans la masse ses amies et se dirigeant vers elles d'un pas joyeux.

Elle entendit Yongguk grogner quelque chose lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à Hyosung et Sunhwa mais préféra l'ignorer et lancer un salut général autour d'elle, la main de Yongguk toujours dans la sienne.

Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle ne le lâchait pas et que tout le monde l'avait vu, ce qui le rendit incroyablement heureux. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre, deux jours plus tôt, et avaient fait comme si de rien n'était mais l'espoir lui martelait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il y repensait ou croisait le regard de sa meilleure amie.

Si elle l'avait traîné jusqu'ici ce soir-là, il était certain que c'était certainement à cause de ce bisou esquimau ayant failli déraper et il sentait que quelque chose allait finalement changer dans leur relation.

- Yongguk, t'es venu finalement ! s'écria Jieun depuis sa gauche.

Il lui répondit par un sourire timide.

- C'est seulement parce que Himchan me l'a demandé, répondit-il.

- Yongguk écoute toujours ce qu'Himchan lui demande, ajouta Sunhwa avec un sourire en coin.

Hyosung renifla.

- Dit comme ça, ça fait très toutou.

- C'est juste parce qu'il est serviable et que c'est un bon ami j'imagine, répondit Jieun.

- Ou peut-être qu'il veut juste être avec moi, proposa Himchan avec un regard noir pour celle qui venait de parler.

- Je pensais qu'on avait déjà eu cette discussion Channie.

- Certes mais tu n'es pas omnisciente Hyosung, même si tu es persuadée du contraire.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui me dise ça après toutes ces années passées à t'écouter spéculer sur le sujet, encore et encore.

Yongguk suivait l'échange bouche bée. Il sentait qu'il était en train de manquer quelque chose et qu'il était la seule personne présente à ne pas être au courant d'une information importante, c'était aussi frustrant qu'étrange.

- T'es celle qui peut parler vu comme tu bassines tout le monde avec ton Jaebum-oppa.

Sunhwa s'esclaffa, recevant un regard meurtrier de la part de Hyosung.

- Venant d'une des plus grosses commère du lycée qui n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions à ce sujet je pense que tu n'as absolument aucune remarque à me faire à propos de ça.

- Comment tu oses ! cria Himchan, faisant un pas en avant et lâchant enfin la main de Yongguk. Malgré tout ce que tu m'as confié je n'ai jamais rien répété à personne ! Je n'ai jamais fait circuler aucune rumeur au sujet de qui que ce soit, tu le sais très bien et pourtant tu me dis ça ? _Toi_ ?

- Comment ça « moi » ?

Himchan roula des yeux.

- On sait tous que tu _adores_ faire des réflexions sur tes soit-disant amis derrière leur dos. Je compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as dis de me méfier de Jieun parce que tu trouvait qu'elle avait l'air fausse.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Jieun.

- Je vais te tuer, cracha Hyosung entre ses dents.

- Je t'en prie. Mais ce serait dommage vu je suis probablement la seule personne à être honnête avec toi puisque tout le monde sait que tu es une pétasse et se comporte donc de façon hypocrite envers toi.

- Ca ne me gêne pas, c'est toujours mieux que de n'avoir pour ''amie'' que la vieille prude qui essaye désespérément de choper le même gars depuis de CM2 sans réaliser qu'il s'en fout totalement d'elle.

Yongguk comprit enfin de quoi tout cela venait et il connaissait Himchan par cœur, sachant déjà quelle réaction elle allait avoir mais il ne pu la retenir. Elle se précipita sur Hyosung, l'attrapa par les cheveux à deux mains et tira assez fort pour faire hurler l'autre adolescente de douleur, attirant ainsi l'attention d'une bonne moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Hyosung riposta en plantant ses ongles rouges extrêmement longs dans l'avant bras d'Himchan et essaya en vain de lui faire lâcher prise. Himchan tira encore plus fort en réponse, arrachant une touffe de cheveux qu'elle jeta par terre avant d'attraper une nouvelle mèche alors que l'autre lui fit un croche pied, la faisant tomber au sol et suivant le mouvement dans un nouveau hurlement perçant.

Elle roulèrent plusieurs fois avant que Yongguk ne trouve enfin le bon moment où Himchan était au dessus pour passer les bras autour de sa taille et l'éloigner en la soulevant. Elle se débattit, voyant Hyosung se lever et se diriger vers elle, mais Jaebum entra à son tour dans la bagarre en attrapant cette dernière et la tirant de force vers la cuisine.

Himchan tremblait entre ses bras et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux alors Yongguk profita de la stupeur de la foule devant ce qu'il venait de se passer pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, portant Himchan plus qu'autre chose, et quitter la maison.

Il marcha jusqu'au bout de la rue et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils tournèrent à la première intersection pour être sûr que personne ne vienne les voir avant de finalement lâcher Himchan et la regarder se laisser tomber assise au bord d'un trottoir.

Elle frissonnait, avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et saignait de la tempe où Hyosung avait vraisemblablement réussi à planter ses griffes mais malgré tout, lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers Yongguk et lui fit un petit sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir tomber amoureux d'elle pour de bon.

- Merci, dit-elle à voix basse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement elle le remerciait mais il préféra ne pas poser de questions, la prenant à la place dans ses bras et posant le menton sur sa tête sans rien dire.

xxx

Yongguk avait insisté pour qu'Himchan dorme chez lui après la désastreuse bagarre et elle s'était écroulée à côté de lui dans son lit sans même ciller. Pendant de très longues minutes aucun d'eux n'avait rien dit avant qu'enfin Yongguk ne se mette à chanter la chanson préférée d'Himchan qu'il détestait pourtant.

Elle avait éclaté de rire dès que les premières paroles de Girlfriend d'Avril Lavigne sortirent de la bouche de son meilleur ami et l'avait rejoint au premier refrain, mélangeant leur voix dans un étrange mix qui aurait fait grincer des dents n'importe quel chanteur mais aucun des deux n'y avait fait attention, ayant juste envie de s'amuser. Ils ne s'étaient endormis qu'après avoir chanté une demie douzaine d'autres chansons.

Ce fut le vibreur du portable d'Himchan qui réveilla Yongguk.

Bien que désorienté, il ne fut pas surpris que dans la nuit, la tête de l'adolescente soit passée de l'oreiller à son épaule et il passa un bras autour d'elle tout en plongeant l'autre main sous les draps pour retrouver le téléphone.

Un fois l'appareil en main, il constata que Daehyun venait d'envoyer un message à Himchan et avait tenté de l'appeler près d'une vingtaine de fois mais il décida d'ignorer tout ça lorsque sa meilleure amie commença à bouger et s'agrippa à son t-shirt au niveau de l'estomac. Elle soupira, frotta quelques secondes sa joue contre l'épaule de Yongguk et battit finalement des paupières.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle, les yeux entrouverts.

Yongguk lui répondit par un énorme sourire, son cœur arrêtant de battre pendant une seconde face à la vue qu'elle offrait, si fragile et naturelle.

- Hey, t'as bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête et se frotta un œil de sa main libre, l'autre toujours posée sur le ventre de l'adolescent.

- Daehyun t'as envoyé un message et a essayé de d'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit dans le sms ?

Yongguk déverrouilla son téléphone et afficha le message, n'arrivant pas à se retenir de rire lorsqu'il le vit. Il tendit ensuite son portable à Himchan pour qu'elle puisse voir elle aussi et sentit son cœur se serrer au sourire qu'elle eut en voyant la photo de Youngjae endormi envoyée par Daehyun avec pour seul message : « _j'ai beaucoup de trucs à te raconter et toi aussi visiblement alors rappelle moi asap !_ ».

- J'espère pour elle qu'ils sont ensemble pour de vrai cette fois-ci, dit-elle en regardant Yongguk.

Il acquiesça, bien plus concentré sur le fait qu'une des jambes de l'adolescente venait d'être passée autour de lui qu'autre chose. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé et les paroles prononcées par Hyosung la veille avaient soulevé pas mal de questions mais pour l'heure, il s'en fichait totalement. Il avait seulement envie de serrer Himchan contre lui et la regarder se réveiller.

Ce qu'il fit.

Elle gloussa lorsque Yongguk passa son autre bras autour d'elle et la tira vers lui, se tournant en même temps pour être allongé sur le côté face à elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, resserrant la jambe qu'elle avait passé autour de lui et fit glisser sa main précédemment posée sur son ventre pour l'enlacer à son tour.

Le nez contre sa clavicule, Himchan referma les yeux, sentant le cœur de son meilleur ami battre contre sa poitrine.

- Il faut qu'on parle, marmonna Yongguk contre ses cheveux.

- Hm, plus tard je suis bien là.

Il ne rétorqua pas et ferma à son tour les yeux.

xxx

Quand Yongguk rejoignit sa cuisine après avoir pris une douche, il découvrit Himchan en train de verser de l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses, les cheveux humides et portant la robe qu'elle avait mise à la fête et avec laquelle elle avait dormi.

- Je pense que des vêtements à toi traînent quelque part dans mon placard, ça sera peut-être mieux.

Elle acquiesça, posa les deux tasses sur la table et fit signe à Yongguk de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle s'installait.

Ils s'étaient rendormis après avoir lu le message de Daehyun et s'étaient réveillés dans la même position, le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel avec un mot de madame Bang sur la porte de la chambre de Yongguk les prévenant qu'elle sortait et avait rempli le réfrigérateur s'ils avaient faim.

Yongguk avait été surpris que ça mère ne les réveille pas en hurlant en les voyant tous les deux dans le même lit, dans les bras de l'autre d'autant plus, mais en fut reconnaissant lorsqu'il vit l'énorme sourire d'Himchan alors qu'elle s'étirait de tout son long contre lui.

Cela semblait pourtant lointain maintenant qu'il s'essayait face à elle et qu'un étrange silence pesait sur la cuisine.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, remarquant qu'Himchan lui avait préparé un cappuccino et avait prit le temps de mettre de la poudre de chocolat par dessus la mousse, et prit une gorgée, souriant parce qu'_évidemment_ elle avait mis le nombre exact de sucre.

- Tu voulais parler ? demanda-t-elle, lui faisant relever la tête.

Elle ne croisa pas son regard, préférant se concentrer vers le contenu de sa propre tasse et Yongguk se dit qu'il devait certainement avoir l'air aussi effrayé qu'elle.

- J'imagine qu'on devrait en venir directement au fait et ne pas tourner autour du pot, dit-il.

Il fit une pose, attendant de capter son regard, puis prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la parole d'une voix presque tremblotante.

- C'était pendant la dernière année de collège que je me suis rendu compte que je ne te voyais pas comme un meilleur ami aurait dû te voir. J'étais jaloux des garçons qui t'approchaient, je pensais tout le temps à toi et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai rompu avec Chaerin quand on est entré au lycée.

Himchan écarquilla les yeux et Yongguk su qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à entendre cela.

Il avait commencé à sortir avec Chaerin alors qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans et c'était avec elle qu'il avait eu son premier baisé, sa première dispute, son premier chagrin d'amour et même sa toute première fois. Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant deux ans et il se souvenait encore du choc que tout le monde avait exprimé lorsqu'il avait mis fin à cela.

- Himchan, dit-il avant de déglutir difficilement. J'ai toujours eu peur de te le dire parce que je pensais que tu ne me voyais que comme un ami mais d'après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour dans ma chambre et ce qu'a dit Hyosung j'imagine que j'ai eu tord. Je t'...

- Stop ! le coupa-t-elle. Laisse moi parler d'abord...

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et lui lança un sourire timide.

- Je sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que ça a commencé. Peut-être la toute première fois que je t'ai vu et que t'as empêcher Youngjae de soulever ma robe quand on avait trois ans, ou peut-être que c'était le jour où on s'est embrassé pour essayer quand on en avait huit. Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis mes dix ans, j'en suis consciente et que je me suis très souvent persuadée que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi. Et maintenant que tu me dis enfin ce que j'espère entendre depuis toujours je...

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement en baissant les yeux vers sa tenue.

- Je viens de sortir de la douche, ne suis pas coiffée ou parfumée et encore moins maquillée, on se trouve dans ta cuisine et je porte une robe froissée dans laquelle je me suis battue et j'ai dormi.

Yongguk aperçut des larmes briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les releva vers lui.

- C'est tellement loin de la déclaration romantique que je me suis imaginée... et pourtant c'est parfait.

Le sourire et le regard qu'elle lui lança lui coupèrent une seconde le souffle et sans réfléchir, il se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table, l'attrapa par les hanches pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur la table avant de poser une main sur sa nuque et l'embrasser.

Elle gémit quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent et enroula les jambe autour de lui en se rapprochant du bord de la table.

L'angle était parfait pour Yongguk, Himchan tout juste à la bonne hauteur pour qu'il n'ait qu'à baisser légèrement la tête et il trembla en sentant les mains de l'adolescente se poser sur ses flans et le tirer vers elle malgré le fait qu'ils étaient déjà torse contre poitrine.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers.

Le cœur de Yongguk fit un drôle de saut et il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, une main caressant sa nuque et l'autre son visage.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il.

Himchan ferma les yeux et sourit comme il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. C'était comme si son visage s'éclairait soudainement et il eut peur pendant une seconde que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

- Dit le encore, demanda-t-elle en saisissant à son tour son visage entre ses mains et rouvrant les yeux.

- Je t'aime Himchan.

Elle rit, l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser en même temps, et Yongguk se laissa faire avec grand plaisir.


End file.
